


Gone

by ClumsyElf



Series: NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crackfic!, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyElf/pseuds/ClumsyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee is mourning the loss of Ziva. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I think we all know that I don't own anything here. I just borrow them for my twisted pleasures.
> 
> Another of my NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes stories.

He was crying, tears streaming down his face. She was gone. She was gone and it was all his fault. She was gone and now she would never know….

"McGee!! Hey McGee!! The stories over you can stop crying now." Said Tony.

Timothy McGee looked up. "Oh yeah! Thanks Tony! Man the things these fanfic writers make us do! I mean you think they'd get sick of it after a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Last week I was put into a story with Gibbs. Lets just say that we got a lot closer then we really wanted to." Tony shivered. "Be glad you were paired up with Ziva, it could have been a lot worse."

"Oh yeah! Hey Ziva! You recovered yet?" Called McGee.

"Yes McGee, I am alright. Thank you for asking." Said Ziva as she got up and walked over to the two men. "I really hate it when they kill me off!"

"I'll second that!" agreed Tony.

"I don't think anybody likes it when they get killed. It can get really annoying after awhile." Replied McGee.

"I can vent though, yes?"

"Yeah sure, of course." Assured McGee. "Man it's like they think we have nothing else better to do then to live out their fantasies!" Cried McGee. " Oh sorry guys, looks like I have a McAbby coming up. Do they never rest?" He sighs as he is pulled off o the next story.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and sighed before getting up and heading off to work before Gibbs got after them again.

The End


End file.
